When Universes Collide Part 1: Metropolis Massacre
by protector91
Summary: Unsolved murders in the city of Metropolis capture Sam Winchester's attention. But when he goes in to investigate, he finds himself thrown into battle with the most powerful creature he's ever faced
1. Club Atlantis

**A/N: Finally dusting this old story off. I started it over a year ago, but a bad case of writer's block mixed with my inexperience as a writer back then made me shelve it. Now I'm back and ready to give it another shot. Specific portions of the story have been changed from the way they were originally. The time line is Season 7 for Smallville after the episode "Siren" and Season 3 after the episode "Sin City" for Supernatural. The Buffy Element of the story will be introduced at the end of the first arc of the story.**

Club Atlantis. The music was pumping, the people were partying, and the lights were flashing. It could be overwhelming to some, but 20 year old Emma Rivers was completely in her element. She sat at the bar with her legs crossed eyeing the crowd. Most of the guys here were either tools, screw ups, or could never hold down their liquor. During her past few years of being a regular here she had seen over 200 guys throw up as a result of the liquor they drank. Some threw up on the people they were dancing with as a matter of fact.

"YOU ASS-HOLE! MY DRESS!" She heard a girl screech. Better make that 201 guys.

"What's a hot and sexy girl like you doing sitting by herself?" a voice behind her asked. She spun around in her bar stool to lock eyes with what she would probably describe as the hottest guy she ever laid eyes on.

"Maybe I'm just waiting for the right guy," She replied eyeing him lustfully. "I'm Emma."

"Nice name. People here call me Kal," The guy replied giving her a dangerous smile.

"So Kal. A guy like you must have a girlfriend," She guessed.

"Actually," He began while leaning towards her and winking. "I don't."

**30 minutes later**

"Oh my God. Ohhhh my God," She breathed out; her hands running through his dark hair. He had her pinned to the bed; lips attacking her nips at such an incredible speed, that she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold it all in. His hands were all over her. Exploring every inch of her until he reached her...

"AHHH!" She screamed. The pleasure mounting, her legs wrapped across his waist to bring him closer to her. She pulled his head down to meet her own and smashed her lips against his; tongues battling for dominance. Neither one giving in to the either. Her nails were digging into his back. One of his hands began to caress her left breast while his other was continuing its rapid work on her… "OH MY GOD!" She arched her back as she neared her climax and he was using only his fingers for crying out loud! Just when she was getting ready to arrive, he stopped.

"mmmmmmmmhhhmmmmmmm….Why…why are you stopping?" She breathlessly asked; hands roaming over his back. He looked down at her with a devastatingly evil smile. His eyes flashed bright red for a moment. Emma's expression turned from a flushed ravaged expression to pure horror and her cries of pleasure turned to screams of terror which echoed throughout her apartment.

* * *

Dean sat uncomfortably in his seat while munching down on a hamburger. It had been a few days since Sam shot the Crossroads Demon, which didn't free him from his deal. Dean would never tell Sam, but he was scared, terrified even, of being sent to hell. Of course the only bright side to Sam offing the demon was that now they could look for a way out of the deal without the Crossroads Demon offing Sam. All they have to do now is find the demon that holds his contract. "Oh this is going to be fun," Dean thought to himself in a hopeless manner. Just then Sam came walking into the boys' messy motel room just hanging up his cell phone. He was about to tell Dean something when he cut him off asking…

"Where's the pie Sam?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"You were supposed to go to the local Diner and get me some freaking PIE!"

"Ohhh. That pie." Sam said with a nervous look on his face.

"Sammy, have you ever once ever remembered the pie?" Dean asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Ummm…" Sam started.

"Let me answer my own question by saying, NO. Every time there is always some ridiculous problem. The first time you got hungry on the way back. The second time you claimed the pie was food poisoning waiting to happen, all because the Diner had several health violations. And don't even get me started on the whole "Oh the pie was haunted" excuse.

"Dean?"

"What!"

BAM.

Sam had drawn back his fist and punched Dean across the jaw.

"What did you do that for!" Dean asked rubbing his jaw.

"Now that I have your attention Dean we have a new case."

"We do?" Dean asked as he continued to rub his throbbing jaw.

"Yeah that was Bobby that just called me. He says he's found a hunt for us in a town called Metropolis."

Dean suddenly choked on his burger at the mention of that name.

"Dean, are you ok?" Sam asked concerned.

"Yeah Sam it's just that. Ohhh man. That burger went right through me," Dean said as he rushed to the bathroom.

"Make sure you flush this time!" Sam called out remembering what happened the last time Dean had a Mondo Deluxe hamburger with everything (and they meant everything) on it. The smell was so bad they had to seal off that section of the motel.

Once inside the bathroom Dean splashed some cold water on his face as he panicked about returning to Metropolis. Especially after everything he had done in the past. Sure it was a big city, but what if someone recognized him? After a suitable amount of time had passed Dean exited the bathroom and saw that Sam had already packed and loaded everything in the Impala. He walked over to the stairs and saw Sam waiting for him.

"Hey Dean be careful on those stairs. They're kind of bad." Sam cautioned.

"Ok Sam. I'll be right there," Dean called out. He walked back into the room and took a deep breath hoping that no one would recognize him. It had been almost three years. He then walked to the stairs, but was so focused on thoughts concerning being noticed that he failed to notice the bad step and went careening down the stairs.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as he ran to his brother's side. "Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?" Dean asked sarcastically with a look of pain on his face.

* * *

**The Hospital**

"So how bad is it Doc?" Dean asked sitting on the hospital bed with his broken leg.

"The damage isn't too bad," the doctor replied. "You should recover in a couple of weeks."

"Weeks!" Sam and Dean said in unison as the doctor left the room.

"I guess I'll have to go it alone," Sam stated.

"Ok fine Sammy. But if I find so much as one scratch on the Impala when you get back…"

"Relax Dean," Sam interrupted. "I'll take good care of your baby." He joked while exiting the room and driving off in the Impala. Dean breathed a sigh of relief as Sam drove off. He won't have to face the people he knew in Metropolis or Smallville after all. But what exactly is he going to do for fun while he's stuck in this hospital? Dean was broken out of his train of thought by the sound of his door opening.

"Hello Dean. My name is Kaitlin and I will be your nurse for today."

A lust filled smile appeared on Dean's face. "Looks like I've found what I'm going to be doing for fun," Dean naughtily thought.

* * *

**Metropolis**

After about an hour's drive Sam arrived in Metropolis. For his first week there Sam had luck that was as good as Dean's GPA at school, which was nonexistent so that's really bad. Metropolis was a pretty big city to cover. He searched through a few old buildings and even tried the Luthor Corp. building, but still came up short. All the victims were the same. They were women in their early twenties; all found burned alive. "Maybe, I'll have better luck here," Sam nonchalantly thought entering another building.

* * *

Chloe Sullivan sat in the hidden room of the Isis Foundation typing furiously away at the computer. There had been a recent string of weird murders (well weirder than usual) in the past few weeks and she was trying to find some way of connecting the killings together.

"Hello?" Sam's voice caught Chloe's attention and she ran out of and sealed the hidden room just as he entered the main office.

"Sorry we're closed," she apologized.

"I'm not here for that," Sam explained. "Agent Padelecki; FBI," he introduced himself flashing her badge. "I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"About what?" Chloe asked taking a seat while looking at the supposed agent suspiciously.

"As you probably know there has been a recent string of murders breaking out across Metropolis."

"And it's taken 10 dead bodies for you people to notice?" Chloe sternly asked crossing her arms.

Sam narrowed his eyes for a brief moment before sighing and continuing. "My apologies Ms…"

"Sullivan. Chloe Sullivan."

"Well Ms. Sullivan, you know what they say; better late than never right? All I want is some information."

"I'm listening," She responded sounding a bit more relaxed this time.

"Over the past week have you noticed anything unusual or out of the ordinary."

Chloe nearly started to laugh. "If you ever looked up this city in a dictionary its definition would be 'unusual and out of the ordinary.' And don't even get me started on Smallville." Sam was about to ask about Smallville, but decided to keep focused. "If you wanted to check any place you might want to try Club Atlantis. I've been doing some digging of my own and it seems all of the victims had been there the night before they were found dead."

Sam smiled. "Thank you for your time," he thanked and exited the building. A suspicious looked graced Chloe's face and she reopened the hidden room. Accessing the Isis security cameras she began to run face recognition through the computer to see if this man was who he claimed to be.

* * *

The light of the full moon shined down on Club Atlantis. It had only opened 15 minutes ago, but already there was an enormous line. Like that was going to stop Sam Winchester. He walked up to the front of the line and was naturally stopped by the doorman.

"Are you on the list?" He asked.

"No, but," Sam reached into his wallet, pulled out a hundred dollar bill, and handed it to the doorman. "I think you know the rest." The doorman shrugged and let Sam walk right in. Club Atlantis was a pretty lively place. Every where he looked Sam saw people drinking, making out, or grinding each other on the dance floor.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Sam mumbled to himself. Someone roughly bumped into Sam breaking him from his thoughts. He turned around and saw a menacing man dressed in a black shirt, black pants, and leather jacket staring back at him. He turned away from Sam when a girl ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Hey Kal! Let's dance!" She said pulling the guy onto the dance floor. Sam pulled back his jacket; revealing the Colt safely tucked away in his pocket.

**A/N: So what did you think of this first chapter? I'm sorry if my use of Chloe might not have been good and if the conversation between her and Sam didn't flow so well. **


	2. It's been a while

Sam zipped up his jacket concealing the Colt within it. He watched the mysterious man walk out onto the dance floor with that girl. Sam headed over to the bar and took a seat.

"Hey. What can I get you?" The bartender asked walking over to Sam's position.

"Information," Sam responded pulling out his badge.

"What's an FBI guy doing here?" The bartender asked.

"There have been over ten murders in the past couple of weeks and I believe there's a connection with this club. Have you seen anyone that might appear suspicious; someone that leaves the club with a different girl every night?"

"Ok look man. Sorry but I can't tell you anything. It's a club policy not to divulge any information about any of the customers…" Sam slapped a fifty dollar bill on the counter. "Guy's name is Kal. He was a regular here three years ago; real ladies man. Every night he'd walk in with a girl, but always left empty handed. That is until now. Over the past few weeks he always shows up around opening time and hits on the first girl that sits at the bar. Ten maybe twenty minutes later they're bolting out of this place faster than a speeding bullet."

"What does he look like?"

"Tall, dark hair, in his early twenties. Usually clad in a pair of black pants, a black shirt, and a black jacket."

"Thanks for the help," Sam said standing up.

"No problem," the bartender replied grabbing the fifty bucks and walking away to help more customers. Sam, meanwhile, walked to the second floor of the club to see if he could spot this 'Kal' guy. Leaning over the railing Sam spotted him. He was in the middle of the crowd; arms wrapped tightly around the girl grinding on him. He could very well be the killer; certainly looked menacing enough. The only question that remained was what the heck is he?

_

**Match made, match made**

Chloe raised her head off the table of the Isis hidden room and took a long yawn. She couldn't believe it had taken the Isis computer this long to find any sort of identification on this agent Padelecki.

"Alright, let's see what we have here."

**Sam Winchester**

**Age: 25**

**Occupation: Unknown**

**Home address: Unknown**

"Well that was informative. Let's see what else we can find." Chloe began to rapidly input a series of keys on the computer and then waited for the results.

**Relations:**

**John Winchester: Father-deceased**

**Mary Winchester: Mother-deceased **

**Samuel Campbell: Grandfather- deceased**

**Deanna Campbell Grandmother- deceased**

"Does this guy have any living family?" Chloe wondered as the computer uploaded another image. "What the hell," she said in disbelief at the next image that appeared on the screen.

**Dean Winchester: Brother- living**

"That guy looked like, but he couldn't be…Jason?" Chloe looked up some more information on Dean. Apparently he was the top suspect in a serial killer case and was found murdered in the home of one of the victims. Shot twice in the chest with silver bullets strangely. Later discovered that he faked his death. All of this happened four months after Jason was killed in the meteor shower. Or was he? Chloe began doing more research.

**Criminal record**

**Dean Winchester: Three accounts of extreme murder.**

**Sam Winchester: Suspect in all three cases.**

**Both brothers escaped from the police on all accounts. **

"I knew there was something up about that guy."

_

Sam found his head beginning to bob up and down as he felt sleep beginning to overtake him. Kal had left the dance floor and was downing another shot of beer at the bar. People had actually gathered around the bar placing bets on how much he could drink before he'd pass out.

"Wondered how long this guy would last against Dean," Sam thought with a laugh wondering how Dean was doing at this very moment. He refocused his attention when he heard the sound of several disappointed party goers; all upset as Kal stood up from the bar and headed for the exit; the girl following close behind. Sam quickly ran down the stairs and pushed himself through the rowdy partiers trying to reach the exit. Sam finally managed to stumble outside, but didn't see any trace of Kal. He scanned the area trying to pick him out from amongst everyone else when the sound of a starting engine picked up. Sam caught sight of Kal driving off on a motorcycle and raced over to the impala; sliding over the hood of the car as if he was Bo Duke. Sam fired up the Impala and as luck would have it drove out just behind the Kal's motorcycle, which was held up at a red light. Sam tailed Kal for about five minutes eventually pulling away and driving on after Kal had parked his motorcycle so as to not arouse any suspicions. "OK Sam. It's now or never." He exited the Impala drawing the Colt from his jacket. He cautiously advanced towards the apartment complex he saw Kal stop at; the sounds of the girl lightly laughing reaching his ears. He slowly peaked from around the corner spotting Kal kissing her neck as she tried in vain to open the door behind her. He'd have to run as soon as the bullet made contact otherwise someone would notice him.

"Hey can you go inside for a sec? I need to check on something," Kal asked against her neck.

"Alright. Don't keep me waiting," She replied in a voice barely above a whisper. She slid out of his arms and entered the building. Seizing the opportunity, Sam aimed the Colt at Kal's back. However, before he could fire a gust of wind picked up behind him. Sam was grabbed from behind and tossed into a nearby dumpster. Sam let out an anguished groan when he tried to stand. His back was stinging with pain.

"Who are you and why are following me!?" Kal yelled out grabbing Sam by his jacket and tossing him further down the parking lot. Sam hit the hard street and rolled to a stop. "You think I didn't know you were watching me!?" He roared roughly dragging Sam back to his feet. "You listen and you listen well. If I find you watching me again there will be hell to pay. Understood?" Not waiting for an answer, Kal threw Sam and then sped off not caring where he landed. Sam crashed into the side of a wall and dropped to the street out cold.

_

"And that's the story, Dean," Sam informed his brother entering a motel room. By the time he regained consciousness after his run in with Kal the girl had already been discovered dead. "This guy is incredibly strong and fast. I didn't even see him move."

"So what do you think this thing is? Some sort of creature that can shape shift?"

"Doubt it. This thing is something different all together. My best bet is to try to catch it off guard. I'll call you when I've taken care of it," Sam said hanging up his cell and slowly sitting down due to the pain he was still feeling.

_

"Clark. That's the only person this guy could be if Sam's description is correct," Dean thought in the darkness of his hospital bed. "But that just isn't possible. This thing had to be some sort of creature that could change its appearance. Clark might not be human, but he is definitely not a murderer. There has to be some sort of explanation for all of this!"

_

Sam slowly began to drift off into sleep. He could sure use the rest after the day he had. Just as his eyes shut the door to his room crashed open!

"Hands on your head!"

Sam jumped out of his seat and came face to face with several police officers; guns all pointed at his chest.

"I said hands on your head!" Detective Maggie Sawyer ordered even louder this time. Sam did as he was told and put his hands over his head. "On the floor now." She ordered a bit calmer this time around. Sam once again obeyed; an officer walked over to him and cuffed Sam's hands behind his back. As Detective Sawyer began to read Sam his rights another person entered the room.

"Hi Sam."

"Oh hell no!" Sam cursed in his head at the sound of the familiar voice.

"It's been a while," Agent Henrickson acknowledged.


	3. Bad Cop Worse Cop

The Metropolis Police Department; perhaps one of the busiest police departments in the U.S. Next to Gotham that is. Everyone in the building was occupied with work when the doors to the department swung open; almost as if on cue, everyone stopped what they were doing an diverted their attention towards the entrance. Detective Maggie Sawyer stepped in first followed by Sam; arms and feet chained up. He was being shoved through the doors by two other officers. Henrickson followed suit with a victorious look. He'd finally done it. After losing Sam and Dean twice before he finally caught one of them again; and this time he wasn't going to make the same mistakes as before.

Everything moved in slow motion; Sam observed the other officers staring at him. Some were narrowing their eyes at him; others had their arms folded with dirty looks. A few other members of the staff actually looked frightened of him. Sam only sighed and looked away from them all trailing behind Detective Sawyer as she led him towards the interrogation room. His gaze transfixed on the dirty and dusty floors of the police department. Sawyer grasped the door knob and pulled it open motioning for Sam to continue on inside. He looked up at her for a moment then stepped inside the interrogation room. His eyes; Maggie's seen them before. He had the eyes of someone who's seen things most people couldn't possibly imagine. Re-focusing her mind on the task at hand, Maggie entered the interrogation room, but stopped to prevent Henrickson from entering.

"Let me soften him up a bit before you go in for the kill. Ok?" She remarked shutting herself inside. Henrickson remained outside with a 'what just happened' look appearing on his face.

Maggie looked back towards Sam. He was lightly drumming on the table with eyes looking anywhere but at her. A small sigh escaped from Maggie's lips while she picked up a file resting on the table and began to read from it.

"Sam Winchester. Says here you were a straight A student with a full ride to Law School under your belt. You had your entire future stretched right out in front of you and yet you fell off the grid after a mysterious fire killed your girlfriend two years ago. Since then you've been the top suspect in some pretty high profile cases, Sammy. You mind if I call you that?"

Sam looked up from the table meeting Maggie's eyes. "It's Sam. Only my brother can call me Sammy." He replied coolly.

"Duly noted, Sam."

"So I take it you're the good cop?" Sam asked resting his head on his hands.

"What good cop?" Maggie replied seriously. "There are only two kinds of cops in Metropolis, Winchester; the bad cops and the worse cops."

"So what are you?"

"Bad cop as your luck would have it. So back on the topic of your brother, looks like he took your grief and warped it to his own sick little purpose. Those three murders. You were with him each time," She continued, now getting in Sam's face a little, but still maintaining her cool. "And just when we have the worst and most mysterious chain of murders spring up, who should we find present but you?"

"How did you know I was here?" Sam questioned while contemplating in his mind as to how he was going to escape.

"Anonymous caller said that they traced your cell signal to some motel. Would've pressed further, but our little mystery caller hung up before we had the chance."

The door to the interrogation room opened and Henrickson walked inside. "Your times up Detective. Let me handle the rest of this."

"Fine Henrickson. Let's see if you can't lose him this time," Maggie scoffed exiting the interrogation area. Henrickson scowled at her as she left, but turned back towards Sam.

"So are you here to gloat?" Sam asked.

"Believe me, Sam. I'd love to right now. As a matter of fact if I had the money and wouldn't get fired I'd treat the entire police station to a night full of beers in celebration of your capture…again. You know what they say. Third time's the charm. So where's Dean? Aren't you two inseparable or something? Or maybe you wanted to pull off a solo homicide this time around? Stop me if I get it right." Sam's fists clenched tightly. If it weren't for these chains he'd have knocked Henrickson's cocky look right off of his face.

"There isn't anything to explain. I didn't kill those people. You can't prove a thing."

"Even if we can't Sam that still doesn't get you off the hook everything else you're still charged with. And after breaking out of jail, you are looking at some serious time on the inside, Winchester. And this time I'm not going to let you waltz out of this place. You're going to be watched twenty four seven until we get you transferred to super max. Once we've finished with you that smart ass brother of yours is next so you won't have to worry about being separated from him for long."

"This guy is so gloating," Sam thought to himself; Henrickson approached the door, which opened before he could reach the door knob.

"What do want, Detective?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"I have one last thing I want to say to this guy before we lock him up. Is that a problem?" She questioned.

"Not like he's going anywhere. Take whatever time you need." He allowed walking past her.

A very perplexed expression made its way onto Sam's face as he met Maggie's stare. She was actually smiling at him. "Sam Winchester," She said gliding a hand across the table. "I've been so looking forward to seeing you again. I shut off the camera in the next room so they can't watch," She continued stopping just behind him.

"Excuse me. I've never met until just today." Sam replied to her comment.

"Oh come on, Sammy think," She said squeezing his shoulder; she squat behind him and lightly brushed her cheek against his. "Don't tell me you forgot," she whispered, "about how close we came to having some dirty fun till you brother had to go and spoil things."

Sam's breath came to a sudden halt. "Meg?"

"I knew you'd remember," She laughed standing back up. "Let me tell you. You are one seriously hard guy to find."

"Has it been you this entire time?" He asked lightly groaning as she squeezed his shoulders slightly harder.

"No. I just recently smoked into town about five minutes ago. Figured no one would ever suspect a cop." She went on pulling his chair back a little.

"What do you want?"

"You could say that I'm here just for the pleasure of watching you squirm in jail," She joked straddling his lap. Then she stopped smiling and bent her head towards Sam until their foreheads were touching and her mouth was only a couple of inches from his. "Then again, you had me sent to hell. Really didn't enjoy having to claw my way out of there. And let's not forget you got me thrown out of a building ruining that body I had. You know I really liked that body?"

"So this is just about revenge? Well you have me where you want me," Meg chuckled at his statement. "Why don't you just finish me off now?"

"Where's the fun in that? So Sam I hope you enjoy your stay. And if you don't happened to get yourself killed plotting some sort of hair brained escape plan maybe we can still have that dirty fun," she offered trailing her hand across his lips and running her tongue against it. Meg pulled Sam to his feet and led him to his cell. Two armed guards placed Sam into his cell and he took his seat while Meg walked away.

"Hey Sam." He looked back up to see Meg watching him. She blew him a kiss and waved. "Bye."

"She alright?" One of the guards asked acknowledging her odd behavior.

Sam closed his eyes and tried to think about his best chances of escaping.

_

It was very late at night at the Isis Foundation. So late in fact that Chloe Sullivan wound up face planting it on the computer desk. That is until her phone's ring tone started blasting startling her awake.

"Hello," she greeted half-asleep.

"Hey Chloe," Lois greeted on the other end.

"Lois? Not that I don't like hearing your voice or anything, but why are you calling this late at night?"

"Well… have you heard from Clark any? I've been trying to reach him for a couple of weeks now, but his phone keeps going to voice mail. Jimmy hasn't heard from him either. You have any idea what's up?"

"He has been kind of distant since he broke up with Lana for the billionth time. Why the interest in where Clark is Lois?"

"Ummmm, no reason. Bye," Lois quickly hung up before Chloe could ask anything else.

"Oh, Lois," Chloe thought. A gust of wind picked up and blew her papers off the table.

"Clark would it kill you to put on the brakes before you enter the room?" She berated picking up the scattered sheets. Clark didn't respond. Chloe stood to her feet to see Clark eyeing her weirdly.

"Lois was just asking about you," Chloe uneasily began while taking a seat.

"She was, huh?" Clark asked.

"Yeah. You haven't been in contact with any of us since the whole phantom business with Lana."

"I needed some time to clear my head, Chloe," he explained laying his hand on top of hers and lightly rubbing it.

"Clark, what are you doing?" She asked pulling her hand away from him.

"Come on Chloe. I know you still have a thing for me."

"Clark I don't know what's going on through your head, but I think you need to leave." She slowly reached for her purse and began to open it up.

"Chloe none of the others blew me off! Why are you!?"

"Others? Oh my God. The murders."

"Guilty as charged," Clark confessed cracking his knuckles. Chloe shoved her hand in her purse and pulled out a chuck of Kryptonite. Clark merely rolled his eyes.

"You're not Clark."

"Gee Chloe, you think!" Chloe tried to run, but Clark grabbed her wrist and chucked her across the room.

"It's you isn't it?"

"Back from the dead," Bizarro said advancing towards Chloe. She tried to crawl away from him, but it was no good. His eyes turned red and he fired a violent burst of heat vision from his eyes.

_

Sam's eyes snapped open; the vision still fresh in his mind. He had to get out of here. Now!

**A/N: The fun really begins next chapter in "Instinct for Survival". Hope you have enjoyed the story thus far. FYI since Lana won't be used in my story I had her and Clark break up following the events of "Persona" rather than have them get back together...again. The reapperance of Sam's powers will also be explained in a way by the end of the story.**


	4. Instinct for Survival

Sam's eyes snapped open; the vision still fresh in his mind. He had to get out of here. Now! Sam grabbed one of the guards from behind and banged his head against the cell bars. The other guard whirled around to attack, but Sam stretched his hands through the bars and grabbed hold of his shotgun; yanking it out of his grasp and through the bars. Sam drew back his fist and knocked the guard out cold with a single punch. He was about to search for their keys when the door was brutally shoved open.

"What's going on in here!?" Meg yelled and then spotted the two downed guards. "Sammy why'd you have to go ruin my fun?" She whined pulling out her own gun. Sam was trapped and had nowhere to run. "Adios," She said and fired. Sam shut his eyes and rose up his hands. To his surprise the bullet didn't connect with him. Sam opened his eyes and observed the bullet suspended in mid air right before it fell to the ground. Meg was completely stunned by what she just saw. Sam took advantage of this moment and flung her into the wall causing her to drop her weapon. Sam felt something rushing through his veins; something that was making him feel stronger! Closing his eyes Sam broke out of his chains like they were nothing, but paper. Sam then bent the bars to his cell with his mind and stepped out. His powers had somehow returned. The near death experience must have triggered it. Meg pulled out a knife and thrust it at Sam's heart only to have him catch her wrist. Sam opened his eyes; the sight of which actually scared Meg a little. They were black.

"What the hell?" Sam shoved Meg off of him and pinned her up against the wall. She struggled to break free, but it wasn't any good.

"Have a nice trip Meg," Sam bid farewell and stretched out his arm. Meg suddenly didn't feel well. She let out a cough and saw her own smoke leave her mouth. Meg began to violently cough; more and more of her smoke form spewing out of Maggie's body until there was nothing left. Her form sank through the floor and was consumed by an immense flame. A satanic smiled showed on his lips as he exited the cell room. Two officers rounded the corner as Sam did and pulled out their weapons.

"Sam Winchester's escaped!" One shouted in warning while the other open fired. Sam stopped the bullets and tossed the cop away from him. The other made a try for a head shot, but Sam grabbed his arm and threw him right through the wall. In pain, but still alive the other guard pulled himself up and managed to slam his fist into the alarm. All of the officers dropped what they were doing and grabbed hold of their guns racing towards the cell area. Just when two of the cops reached the cell area, the doors flew off their hinges knocking them out.

"Freeze scumbag!" One ordered. Sam smirked and seized the man's neck breaking it. One guard fired, but the bullet stopped an inch from Sam's face and redirected itself plowing into the man's skull. Sam entered the main area of the police department and flung several sections of the place in different directions; sending officers, chairs, desks, and computers flying all over the place.

"Sam!" Henrickson was standing between Sam and the exit to the station. His hands were shaking like crazy as he fought to hold onto his shotgun. "What…what the fuck are you!?" He yelled out; body quaking in fear.

"Now do you believe, Henrickson?" Sam asked advancing towards the exit.

"I'm warning you Sam! Come any closer and I'll blow your freaking brains out!" Henrickson threatened him again. His finger tightened on the trigger. All he had to do was pull it and he'd never have to worry about Winchester again. "Come on Henrickson! Just shoot already!" He kept thinking in his head, but his body was too paralyzed with fear from what he just witnessed. Sam strolled right past him and Henrickson made one last attempt to stop him. Sam anticipated this attack and spun around in time to grab Henrickson's shotgun and rammed it into his throat. A small gasp left Henrickson's mouth and then he collapsed to the floor. Realizing he forgot something, Sam turned back and walked over to one of the desks he didn't throw. He telepathically pulled the Colt and the keys to the Impala from the desk into his hands. He spotted a young girl cowering in fear behind the desk. Sam put a single finger to his lips and the girl merely nodded her head. Sam smiled then exited the station and fired up the engines of the Impala.

_

"Others? Oh my God. The murders."

"Guilty as charged," Clark confessed cracking his knuckles. Chloe shoved her hand in her purse and pulled out a chuck of Kryptonite. Clark merely rolled his eyes.

"You're not Clark."

"Gee Chloe, you think!" Chloe tried to run, but Clark grabbed her wrist and chucked her across the room.

"It's you isn't it?"

"Back from the dead," Bizarro said advancing towards Chloe. She tried to crawl away from him, but it was no good. Just as his eyes turned red, Sam burst into the room sending Bizarro crashing out of the window.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked Chloe bending down to help her. Chloe couldn't tear her gaze from Sam's eyes.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Your eyes," She said.

"What about them?"

Chloe didn't get a chance to answer because Bizarro blurred back into the room. Sam sprung up and threw Bizarro into the table. Bizarro got back up and rammed his foot into Sam's stomach sending him crashing into a painting. Bizarro dragged him to his feet, but his follow up punch was blocked by Sam, who proceeded to shove him through the door. Bizarro struggled to get up, but Sam lifted Bizarro into the air and psychically hurled him into the wall and out into the streets. Sam approached the ruined wall and saw the Bizarro was nowhere to be found.

Another vision flooded Sam's mind. It looked like some kind of farm.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked still shaken from the events that just took place.

"Too finish this," he said walking towards the exit.

"Wait," Chloe started, but Sam stopped her.

"You'll be safer here," he advised and pinned her up on the wall.

_

The moon was shining down on the Kent Farm. The sight of it always had a calming effect on Clark as he watched it from his loft. He'd been burying himself in more and more farm work ever since his final break up with Lana. He still couldn't believe that she thought that thing was him. He figured if he kept busy it'd help him forget about the whole ordeal. Clark's sharp eyes suddenly spotted the head lights of an approaching car. "Who could that be?" He wondered out loud. Clark marched over to the stairs when Sam entered the barn. "Who are you?" Clark asked with a puzzled look. Sam didn't respond. All he does is stare then he dragged Clark off the loft and threw him into the tractor. Clark staggered to his feet, but was thrown into the stairs and then into a wall of tools. Sam move towards the spot where Clark landed, but saw he wasn't anywhere to be found. A gust of wind picked up behind Sam and Clark grabbed his shoulder; chucking him outside of the barn and into the fence. Sam was back on his feet in seconds and rushed Clark. He dodged Sam's punch and drove his fist into Sam's chest. Sam's breath caught in his throat, but he managed to block Clark's next attack and slammed his head into Clark's. Sam groaned in pain and staggered backward from the pain he felt in his forehead. Clark gripped Sam's neck, but he forced Clark to relinquish with his powers. Clark felt an invisible force grip his heart and put a hand to his chest. His vision began to fade in and out as he spotted Sam closing his fist. Clark fired a burst of heat vision at Sam's shoulder freeing his heart from Sam's telepathic hold. Sam clenched his fists in blind anger.

**"Why won't you just die!?"** He bellowed pulling the Colt from his jacket. He fired a single shot and Clark moved to stop the bullet. It passed right through his hand and sank into his heart.

"Clark!" Sam looked to his left spotting Chloe vacating her car and racing to his side. Clark looked at her with a shocked expression on his face and then his body flashed two times before he collapsed to the muddy ground; completely dead.

**A/N: What has come over Sam!? And more importantly have we truly lost Clark? You'll find out the answer to at least one of these questions as we head into the final two chapters of Part 1 of When Universes Collide. Any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated. **


	5. A Bizarre Turn of Events

"**Why won't you just die!?"** He bellowed pulling the Colt from his jacket. He fired a single shot and Clark moved to stop the bullet. It passed right through his hand and sank into his heart.

"Clark!" Sam looked to his left spotting Chloe vacating her car and racing to his side. Clark looked at her with a shocked expression on his face and then his body flashed two times before he collapsed to the muddy ground; completely dead. Chloe rushed to his side and pulled him up and checked his pulse; nothing. "Clark! You can't die! It's not possible!"

"Why are you grieving over him? He tried to kill you, remember?" Sam asked her while placing The Colt back into his jacket pocket.

"Because, he's not the one that tried to kill me," Chloe said with tears in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"He has a doppelganger; someone who looks exactly like him, but is completely different on the inside."

"There's no way that guy could have been a shape shifter. They're nowhere near that strong," Sam thought as he looked at Clark's dead body. But as he continued to think he remembered how Clark didn't make the first move during the fight. He didn't even seem to recognize Sam and you tend to remember someone that just beat the shit out of you as Dean would put it. That would mean he just killed an innocent person. The realization went through Sam like a knife had gone through his heart and he sank to his knees. He let his demon blood control him and now he made a mistake he couldn't undo. The blackness of his eyes faded back and he buried his face in his hands.

"No time to beat yourself up, 'agent'," Chloe said breaking out of his shock. "You and Clark can still stop that thing."

"Excuse me? He's kind of dead."

"Not for long," Chloe said pulling Clark closer to her and placing a hand on his forehead. "I hope this works," she prayed and then a bright and beautiful light encircled both of them. A yell escaped Chloe's lips as the light increased. When it died out Clark's eyes opened and he took in several breaths followed by a few coughs.

"Chloe? What happened?"

"You were dead, but I brought you back," she explained sounding a little out of breath.

"You used your powers? Chloe, don't you remember how dangerous they are to use?" He asked in concern observing how some of the color from her skinned had drained out.

"Relax Clark. I'm still breathing aren't I?" She said with a weak smile. Clark returned her smile and then looked to his left to see Sam looking at them both very surprised.

"Who are you?" He said in a defensive tone not forgetting the fight they just had.

"He's here to help. He saved my life from Bizarro earlier tonight."

"Bizarro? But that's impossible. He died."

"Says the man whose come back to life twice," Chloe then rested her head on Clark's shoulder.

"Chloe! Are you ok?" He asked getting worried.

"I just need to rest. I used enough of my power to bring you back, but had to stop before you were fully healed. So like it or not you're handicapped and are going to have to bring that guy with you to take on Bizarro," and then she passed out in Clark's arms. He super sped her into the house, laid her on the couch to rest, and super sped out to face Sam.

"So you want to tell me what you are?" He asked.

"You want to tell me what YOU are?" Sam replied with the same question.

"Fair enough."

"I'm Sam Winchester," he said extending his hand.

"Clark Kent," he replied shaking Sam's hand.

"Ok now that the introductions are out of the way, I know where we can find your little double. He hangs out at a place called Club Atlantis under the alias of Kal."

"Figures," Clark thought. "All right. Hang on."

"To what?" Sam asked confused as Clark put a hand on his shoulder. The next thing Sam knew he was in Metropolis. "How did you…" Sam's stopped mid sentence and threw up in the street.

"That usually doesn't happen," Clark said fighting back to repress a grin. Sam rolled his eyes and the two of them walked to the front of the line.

"Kal? I thought you were already in there?" A confused doorman said. "And when did you change your clothes, man?"

"Someone threw up on them and I had to exit the back way to go change," he said smirking at Sam. Sam ignored the comment as the doorman let Clark through. As he walked to the door the doorman held up his hand to stop him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Inside obviously."

"Kal gave me strict orders not to let someone who matches your description to let you inside and this time I can't be bought."

"Fine by me," Sam said and knocked the doorman out with a single punch. Sam stepped over his unconscious figure and was followed by everyone else in line.

"What took you so long?" Clark asked him as Sam took a seat at the bar.

"Doorman was being a dick. Any sign of your evil twin?"

"Working on it." Clark activated his super hearing and tried to zero in on Bizarro's voice.

"Naught aren't you?" He heard Bizarro laugh followed by the excited laughter of another girl. Clark left his seat and entered the dance floor; zeroing in on the sound of Bizarro's laughter. Sam was trailing behind him as the mob of dancers made it hard to keep up.

"Why don't we ditch this club and head back to my place?" Bizarro asked squeezing her ass.

"Why don't you leave this girl alone?" Clark asked. Bizarro shoved the girl away from him hearing Clark's voice and turned to face him and Sam. "Boy Scout; was wondering if we'd ever meet again. And look, you brought a little back-up," he said gesturing towards Sam.

"You're going back to the sunny side of Mars where you belong," Clark said.

"Why don't we continue this conversation somewhere a bit more private?" Bizarro asked and sped them all out of the Club; the partygoers too drunk or having too much fun to notice.

_

Bizarro reached the top of the Luthor Corporation building and tossed Sam and Clark near the edge.

"So would you like to know how I survived?" Bizarro asked as Sam and Clark pushed themselves off of the floor. Not bothering to wait for them to answer, Bizarro continued. "It was a freak chance of luck when Lana discarded my remains in a dumpster. She just happened to lay them near a chunk of Kryptonite. During a freak storm a bolt struck the Kryptonite, which charged my remains enough for me to reform my body."

"Sounds like something that would conveniently happen in a comic book," Sam commented. Bizarro glared at Sam and started walking towards him. Clark rushed in front of Bizarro to stop him, but received a punch in his chest sending him flying off the Luthor corp. building and crashing in some other part of the city.

"One down," Bizarro said. Sam's eyes turned black as Bizarro advanced at him and telekinetically threw him over the edge of the building. Bizarro flew back to the top and flew full blast at Sam carrying him off the building and into the sky. The city was quickly left in the background while they flew towards Crater Lake. Bizarro let go of Sam and let him crash land into the dirt. Sam felt the wind get knocked out of him as he pulled himself out from the massive pile of Earth he was now in.

"What the hell are you?" Bizarro asked speeding to his position. "No human could withstand that impact."

"Well I'm not your average human," Sam replied and delivered a blow to Bizarro's stomach. He stumbled back and Sam tackled him into a tree. Bizarro swung his fist missing Sam's head by inches and unearthing the tree he hit in the process. He seized Sam's jacket collar and hurled him into the lake. As Sam attempted to surface Bizarro dived in and pushed Sam further down to drown him. Sam struggled to drive Bizarro's hands from his neck. Putting all his power into one punch he uppercut Bizarro stunning them both when Bizarro went soaring out of the lake and crashing to the earth below. Sam resurfaced coughing out water; he looked and saw Bizarro charge him, but before he could attack Clark sped into the fight and knocked Bizarro backwards into a tree. He picked up the fallen tree and swung it at Clark like a bat; the tree shattered and splintered upon contact driving Clark back into a rock, which also broke on contact. Bizarro hurled the remainder of the tree at Clark, but it stopped in mid-air. Clark and Bizarro turned to see Sam stretching out his hands toward the tree. He used his powers and sent the tree crashing back into Bizarro.

He slid through the dirt and recovered breathing heavily slightly. Clark sped behind him and kicked him in the back sending him into Sam's fist to his face. As Bizarro fell towards Clark, he dodged his next attack and kicked his feet out from under him. He followed up upper cutting Clark into the sky and then flew upwards to punch Clark right in his neck. Clark felt the world fade in and out as he shot towards the Earth, but managed to regain his composure to dodge Bizarro's next attack. Tired of toying with Clark, Bizarro rushed him and launched them both into the air. Bizarro changed directions and shot back down to the ground at an incredible speed. Sam spotted the two getting closer and dove in the water to dodge the shockwaves of the crash. The result collision over turned every tree within a few mile radius and even affected the lake; Sam was thrown about as the water shook from the impact taking in a mouthful of water. He swam rapidly to the surface and spit out the water as he popped his head out of the water. He swam to shore and gazed in awe and terror at the humongous crater formed from where the two of them landed. One of them pushed the other off him and ascended the weakly. Sam stepped back as he reached the edge and rolled out; to hurt to move as he laid spread eagled on the ground.

"Wonder what the press is going to say when they discover this mess," Clark laughed lightly.

"What happened?" Sam asked shaking a little from the fight that just transpired.

"I took control of the descent at the final moment. He took the brunt of it."

"Do you think he's dead?"

"If I survived then he more than likely did as well."

"What are you going to do with him?"

"I have a friend that can take him some place where he'll never harm anyone ever again."

"I am not going back to Mars!" Bizarro thought hearing Clark's comment and sprung out of the crater. He shoved Sam away and stood over Clark. "Bye-bye Boy Scout!" He yelled and moved to finish Clark off. He suddenly froze mid attack and gripped his chest. He saw Sam walking towards him; teeth clenched and eyes jet black. Bizarro groaned in deep pain as he felt an invisible force clutching his heart. Sam closed his fist and Bizarro's heart was crushed killing him instantly. Sam felt himself turn back to normal and looked at his two shaking hands.

"What's happening to me?"

**One week later**

After Bizarro had been killed, salted, and burned, Sam remained in Smallville to help Clark repair some of the damage to the barn. The two of them became pretty good friends as the days went by. Sam even helped Clark out with a few meteor freaks. There was still the pressing matter of the unfixable damage done to Crater Lake, which literally had its own crater now. That fact did not escape the ever watchful eye of a certain intrepid reporter.

"I am telling you Clark. There's no way in hell that crater was from a meteor. Did you see the way it was formed? That meteor would've had to have shot straight down to Earth at a 180 degree angle and let's not forget how there wasn't even a meteor on radar according to NASA. I' m going to get to the bottom of this if it kills me Smallville," Lois finished.

"Knowing her it very well might get her killed," Clark said to Sam and Chloe, who both laughed.

"What was that, Clark?" Lois asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing! Nothing," He said putting up his hands in surrender. Lois rolled her eyes then walked over to Clark to give him a hug. "I'll see you around Smallville. Nice meeting you, Sam. Chloe." she said hugging her cousin and exiting the Kent household.

"Nice girl," Sam said as she left.

"And a handful," Clark laughed.

"Where are you headed now Sam?" Chloe asked as he headed over to the Impala.

"My brother's a few cities down. I'm going to pick him up from the hospital and then we will be on our way. Maybe I'll see you guys again someday." He then switched on the ignition and drove off into the sunset.

**Met. Gen.**

"Has he talked to anybody since being admitted?"

"Not a soul. That is to be expected when living through a traumatic experience. He was rambling on about the strangest things when he was being piled into the ambulance," the doctor replied.

"Is it alright if I speak to him?"

"Be my guest." The woman smiled and entered the hospital room of Agent Henrickson.

"Hello Henrickson. Do you know who I am?" He looked in her direction and shook his head no. "My name is Tess. Tess Mercer."

"Lex's right hand woman? What would you want with someone like me?" He asked speaking for the first time since he arrived here.

"I want to know what really happened at the police station."

"I've already told people what went on down there and they didn't believe me. How do I know you are going to be any different?"

Tess smiled and said, "Try me."

**On the Road**

"So how was the hunt Sammy?" Dean inquired.

"I met this guy named Clark Kent. He was some sort of super human. I made the mistake of killing him when it was some sort of duplicate that had committed the murders in Smallville. He was brought back to life by his friend Chloe but her power took a lot out of her."

Dean was shocked to find out that Chloe possessed powers of her own, but he couldn't act like he had previously known her. As Sam fell asleep in the Impala Dean began to think about everything that had happened to him in Smallville.

"Sammy," Dean thought. "I wish I could tell you about everything that happened back then. How I did things I'm not proud of. But the less you know the better."

_

Meanwhile in another city in the United States a young girl was running for her life. She ran into an alley way and hid behind a trash can.

"I think she went this way," one of her pursuers said. They walked past her hiding spot and she breathed a sigh of relief. She crawled away from her hiding place, but knocked over the garbage can as she got up.

"There she is!" One of them spotted her.

"Oh shit!" She cursed and made a break for a nearby warehouse. The two men following after her. She ran down the hallway not turning around. She could hear their loud footsteps as they chased her. She tripped and fell to the floor. The two men walked over to her with rather sadistic smiles on their faces.

"How's the dead man's blood bitch?" One asked pulling out a machete from his jacket. The vampire tried to crawl away, but the other hunter rammed his foot into her ribs stopping her.

"No. Please don't," she begged as the hunter grabbed her jacket and pushed the blade into her neck. He raised his blade, but someone appeared from behind him. The mysterious arrival grabbed the hunter's blade and shoved it into his heart. He deflected the other hunter's attack and broke his neck.

"It's ok, Kate," The man said helping her to her feet.

"Wait a minute," Kate said. "I know you. You're Spike," She recognized. "But aren't you… didn't you… die?" She asked confused.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear Kate," He said leading her out of the warehouse.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You will find out momentarily." Kate was puzzled. She was almost certain that Spike died. They exited the city and continued on into the outskirts. Kate's eyes widened at what she saw next. "As you can see Kate, Vampires aren't as close to extinction as you might have thought," he told her as she looked on at the large number of Vampires.

**To be continued…**

**Soon on When Universes Collide**

**Announcer: Buffy meets her match**

**Buffy crashes throw a wall and into the windshield of a car**

**Announcer: Willow isn't feeling quite like herself**

**Willow attacks someone with one of her spells**

**Announcer: And an old friends pops back into Sunnydale**

**Spike: Hello Buffy.**

**Buffy: Spike?**

**A/N: Originally there were going to be two more chapters, but since the epilogue wasn't that long I just merged them together. I know that Tess isn't suppossed to be around for another season, but I kind of like her more than Lex so I used her as oppossed to him. Also the vampire named Kate appeared in the season 1 episode of Supernatural titled 'Dead Man's Blood'. Be here for part two of When Universes Collide titled 'Blood Lust' coming soon to a computer near you. See ya!**


End file.
